


Your Love is Sunlight

by WitchWithWifi



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: But it's smut with feelings, F/M, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Don West was afraid of love, of feeling anything, until Judy showed him that love wasn't weakness.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Your Love is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a fake dating fic I will probably never get around to finishing. This is also my first smut fic so... enjoy!

“My parents didn’t really want a kid.” Don admitted, voice uncharacteristically small. Not just quiet, but _small_. Don was such a force of nature, so persistently present and loud and proud, Judy had to blink, and stare at him to make sure he hadn’t suddenly been replaced by a stranger. He fisted a hand in his dark hair, staring fixedly at the wall. “I didn’t realize not all families were like mine until I got to school. Kids had parents who took them to the park, and helped with their homework. Who were home to make dinner, and went to see whatever cheesy Disney movie had just come out.” Each scenario he tossed out was so generic, so simple, and Judy had a matching memory for each one. Her dad carefully put a Band-Aid on Penny’s knee when she fell at the playground. All five of them lined up for a special showing on The Lion King at the local theater. Her grandma teaching her the super-secret family cookie recipe.

Don had none of that. “They raised me to be an adult when I was a kid.” There was no bitterness in his voice, Judy realized. He simply stated everything like it was a fact. Plain and simple. “I don’t know…” He trailed off, apparently not knowing what he didn’t know. “They didn’t show me what love was. I don’t know how to love someone. But you do.” He met her eyes, a fierce look behind them. Not angry. Just intense. “I see it in everything here. There is love everywhere.” Judy didn’t know where he was going with this. She was afraid of what he was going to say next, but she also desperately wanted to know. “I didn’t think…” He stopped again, struggling. Emotions were almost as hard for him as they were for her. She felt incredibly close to him right then, even from across the room. They liked science and mechanics. They liked things that made sense. Emotions were beyond both of them. He was trying. “I didn’t think I would ever fall in love, because it seemed stupid and pointless. I’d never seen it myself, and I certainly didn’t think I’d be able to tell what it was if it hit me over the head.” He was trying for _her_ , she realized. “But I think I figured it out.”

Judy felt uncharacteristic tears burn behind her eyes. She couldn’t imagine someone not loving their child, even though she’d seen evidence of it come through the emergency room doors every so often. But not loving Don? He was stubborn, and a nuisance more often than not, but damn it, he was funny, too. And kind. She knew that, now. She had seen it, finally seeing what she’d missed- or maybe ignored- in the months before.

She thought back to their arguments in the garage. Throwing barbs at each other that never seemed to stick. They cursed at each other, complained to Tam, ignored each other for hours, but. They always came back for more. And then she had asked him to come home with her, and he had said yes, and now? Everything had shifted. Was still shifting.

She wanted to control the shift, though. Don was sitting on her childhood bed, watching her take in his words. She’d been standing across the room, but now she stepped forward until she was right in front of him. His brown eyes were shining, widening with each second. She closed the distance slowly, first trailing a hand up to his shoulder. She didn’t have to touch him in here, away from prying eyes. Away from pretending. But this time, she wasn’t pretending. She knew it, and Don did too. A second hand came to rest at the nape of his neck.

“I can’t imagine not loving you.” The voice that came from her mouth was quiet and soft. She didn’t know she had the capacity to speak in a voice that could only be described as _tender_.

He was wide open, then, and Judy felt like she could see everything inside of him. The good and the bad. He wasn’t a different person from before. He was just Don.

Not kissing him suddenly seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world. Leaning down was all she had to do, and then she was kissing him. She was kissing Don, and he was kissing her back. His hands immediately came up to her waist, and he stood. She made a sound of protest, having to rise up on her toes to continue kissing him as he towered over her. He smiled into the kiss, and she could _feel_ the smugness.

She turned them around forcibly, sitting back on the bed, forcing him down with her, until he had a knee braced on the mattress, hovering over her. He pulled away, question in his eyes. He wouldn’t do anything, she realized, without her say-so. _This_ was what he hid behind his snarky, outer armor. A gentle man, who had probably been hurt more times than she could count. So she touched her forehead to his, and said, emphatically, “ _Yes_.”

That was enough for him. He surged forward, and his kiss took her breath away. He pushed her further back on the bed, and her mind briefly flickered to her door, thanking her lucky stars that she’d locked it, because she didn’t need anyone walking in on what was happening, now. With Don all but covering her, his lips moving down to kiss her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. She gasped as his stubble brushed against the sensitive skin below her jaw, and he moved back up to kiss it, as her fingers tangled in his unruly hair. She tugged, gently, just enough to bring his lips back up to hers.

He held himself up with one hand braced on the mattress, next to her head. The other was simply resting on her waist. But she wanted more than that. She removed one hand from his hair, and snuck it under his shirt, scratching his skin lightly with her nails.

He slipped his thumb under her shirt. His hand was warm, and her body was already buzzing with electricity. It had been so long since she’d been held, touched like this, and she wanted more.

She tugged on his shirt, but he didn’t get the message, instead peppering kisses along her throat that left her gasping and needy. Finally, she pushed him back, and sat up herself, bunching his shirt in her hands. “This needs to be off, now.” She said lowly, and Don’s already dark eyes filled with lust.

“Yeah?”

She pulled again. “Now, while we’re still young.” She was grinning, though, as he tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the side, and then things got a lot less funny and a lot more sexy because damn. That was a whole lot of Don, right in front of her. Her hands came to rest on his warm chest, nails scraping his skin beneath the light smattering of hair on his torso. Her fingers followed her eyes as she looked down at him, all of him. There was a trail of hair, below his navel, that went down, below his belt buckle. She could see the tent in his jeans very clearly. Her fingers skated up and down the length of his torso and he closed his eyes briefly, exhaling.

Then, he opened his eyes and met her gaze, and the smile was back, and it his turn to move, to speak. “It would seem,” He started, hands coming around to toy with the hem of her shirt. “That we don’t quite match.”

Judy tipped her head, humming. “What are you going to do about it?”

Instead of replying, he simply bunched her shirt up in his hands. Judy raised her arms, her shirt came off, and suddenly, Don’s hands were spread across her ribs, and she was surging up to meet his bruising kiss. Everywhere he touched, her skin tingled with electricity.

“You are gorgeous.” He mumbled against her lips.

She didn’t know what to say to that. She never knew how to take a compliment. Luckily, all she had to do was keep kissing Don. He understood perfectly.

His hand came up to cup her breast, and she swore she could feel the heat from his hand through the padding over her bra as he squeezed experimentally. She let out a soft “Oh,” and that was enough for him. He slipped one hand under the cup, and the other traced her torso, around to her back where he expertly unclipped her bra with one hand. She pulled back briefly to give him a look, and he just grinned at her. She was going to ask him just how many times he had performed _that_ action, and then his calloused thumb brushed against her nipple, and she suddenly didn’t care if he’d unclipped one thousand bras, as long as he kept doing that. She arched into his touch, and their lips found each other again.

His other hand remained on her back, and he gently led her down until she was laying against her pillows, and he remained above her, one knee planted firmly between her legs. Don’s hand left her breast then, and she made a noise of protest, until she realized he was working to undo the button on her jeans. He pressed a kiss to the area just below her belly button as he unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down her legs. She reached out to help, and laughed as he swatted her hand away, determined to do this on his own.

Eventually, her jeans were also tossed away, and she was left in her underwear. It was dark blue, nothing special, but Don looked at her like she was… like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. She should have felt uncomfortable, but instead, her face warmed pleasantly. She liked that he was looking at her. His hands traced up her thighs, but just as his thumbs brushed the edge of the lace of her panties, they retreated back down her legs, only to begin their journey again. He was just teasing the edge of where she was desperate, _dying_ to be touched. After the third round of this, she whined plaintively. He looked up at her with a devious grin. _Bastard_. “Something you’d like to say, Doctor Robinson?”

She made a face at him. “Something you’d like to _do_ , West?”

He was still smiling that Cheshire smile. “Something? Oh, there are many things I’d like to do to you.” And with no warning, he slipped a finger under her panties and directly into her. There was little resistance, she’d been wet with wanting for what seemed like ages, but she gasped at the unexpected, _wonderful_ sensation. He swallowed her quiet gasps with a kiss as he slipped his thumb under the fabric and rubbed it against her clit and she lost all comprehension of words.

His mouth dropped from hers, and he went to focus on her right breast. His tongue swirled around the quickly hardening bud, and she arched her back, relishing in the feeling. After a few moments of this, he switched to give her other side the same type of attention.

She was getting close; she could feel it. If he kept doing that with his fingers, and his tongue, _oh._ But he pulled off of her breasts and inched himself down. His fingers slipped out of her, and she could see they were shining in the low light. He hooked his index fingers in the fabric and slowly dragged them down her legs, and then she was naked in front of him, and Don West had his face between her legs. His tongue dragged up her folds, and she pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out at the sensation. No one had ever gone down on her before, never like this, and she tried not to writhe, but it was _so much_ when his fingers joined in, and his tongue swirled expertly round her clit. Stars seemed to explode behind her eyelids, and she let out a sharp noise.

He worked her through her orgasm, one hand spread across her hip as she arched with the feeling, and when she came back down to Earth, he had his fingers in his mouth, licking her taste from them. She’d never seen anything more attractive.

After a moment of just staring up at him, she realized that he was still wearing his pants. “Those,” She looked pointedly at the denim. “Must be pretty uncomfortable.” She pushed herself up, slightly wobbling. He looked at her, clearly pleased. “I think I can take care of that.”

Judy made quick work of his belt, pushing his hands away when he tried to help. “It’s my turn,” She mumbled into his skin, sucking a kiss into his neck, effectively shutting him up. His jeans came off next, and he gasped as her hands brushed his cock through his briefs. She met his eyes as her hands slipped under his waistband, and she wrapped her hand around him. God, he was so hard, and she brushed her thumb against the head. He moaned as she pumped him once, twice, before shoving his boxers down all the way. They were both on their knees, now, facing each other.

Judy wrapped her hand around him again. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock again, and he let out another noise that could only be described as wanting. “What do you want?” She whispered in his ear. In response, he pushed her back down.

“You.”

One simple word, and it was enough to send another shiver down her spine. Excitement and heat pooled in her belly, and she flung her free hand to the side, fumbling with her bedside drawer until her fingers finally found the box she was looking for. She pulled out a condom, and tore it open with steady hands, though the rest of her was shaky with excitement. He sucked in a breath as she rolled it over his cock, and then leaned forward to kiss her again. One of his hands slipped down, squeezing her ass tightly, once, before letting go.

“Judy?”

“Yeah?”

But they were both lost for words once he slid inside of her. She let out a quiet “ah” as she felt herself stretch slightly.

“You really,” Gasp, as he moved again. “Weren’t bragging.”

“I’d never lie to you, princess.” His breath fanned hotly against her cheek.

“Well, then.” She bucked against him, eliciting another moan. “Get moving.”

But he was moving too slowly. With some effort, she rolled them over, and then Don was looking up at her with wide, pleased eyes as she hovered over them.

She took his dick in one hand, and guided him into her, sinking down slowly. She rocked against him, once, and he groaned, eyes sliding shut. She started moving on top of him, pleased as he swore under his breath. She rose almost completely off of him, before slamming back down, and he cursed. “Do that again.” He breathed, and she did. His hands tightened around her waist, and went back to squeeze her ass again.

She was feeling her orgasm, building slowly, leisurely, when Don wrapped one arm around her, and flipped them again, so that he was once again on top. She sucked in a breath as the angle changed.

He moved slowly as they oriented themselves, clearly trying to restrain himself. Before long however, his hips were moving like a piston, and she dug her fingers into his shoulder as he kept hitting _that_ spot again and again.

He kissed her jaw, and she relished in that scrape of stubble against her skin. She slipped a hand between them to work her clit, and it was all so much, and as her second orgasm hit, she felt his hips stutter, and falter, and her vision blurred as they both finished, sweaty and out of breath.

It took her a moment to realize that he was half laying on top of her. “You’re crushing me,” She murmured affectionately.

“Sorry, doc.” He responded. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, then rolled off of her. She closed her eyes, felt as he got up, heard the telltale noise of him tossing the condom in the trash before climbing back in with her.

She rolled over, so now she was half on top of him. She felt more than heard his rumble of laughter. One of his hands came up to card through her curls.

They would have a lot to talk about, come morning. But tonight, she was satisfied to just lay here with him. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down, along with his breathing, until it was deep, and heavy. She felt herself slipping towards sleep as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, sugar face.”

She smiled, and mumbled something like honey cakes into his chest before she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The weird pet names are thing they came up with when trying to figure out how to convince everyone they were dating.


End file.
